


Obliteration of Mine

by Caresklaus



Series: Domestic Klaroline [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, Caroline Forbes is an Original, Domestic Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, F/M, Fluff, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Mikaelson Family - Freeform, Oneshot, Vampire Caroline Forbes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caresklaus/pseuds/Caresklaus
Summary: Caroline surprises Klaus, Klaus finds another reason to never let her go.





	Obliteration of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot (as of now)  
> Feel free to comment! <3

They'd been together for years now.

226 years, to be exact.

Caroline had asked many things of him over the course of those 200 something years, but one day in particular stuck with him.

Bothered him even.

 

**- Obliteration of Mine -**

 

_"Teach me to paint."_

_He turned from his easel, not even having noticed her enter the room._

_An earlier promise of being 'more alert' came to mind as he looked at her._

_"To paint?" he set his paint brush down._

_She nodded and moved forward, hands behind her back. "Yeah, to paint. And to draw."_

_His head tilted and the corners of his mouth quirked upwards. He moved closer, hands behind his back as well._

_"Is that all?"_

_"Well, I really just want to know everything there is to know about art. I want to be able to paint as good as you."_

_"It took me centuries to master the world of art and even now I'm not done learning, Caroline. This isn't just something you can-"_

_"Then teach me what you know." she untangled her hands from behind herself and reached for his._

_They stood there, a few inches apart, holding hands and looking into each others eyes._

_"Please, baby. Teach me what you know."_

 

 **-**   **Obliteration of Mine -**

 

And so he did, naturally, of course.

They had spent the better part of 142 years travelling and learning together.

He taught her things other people couldn't teach and if he was being honest, she had learned almost everything quite quickly.

He was proud. And curious.

Very curious because he'd only seen her about three times today.

Usually she'd be popping in and out, here and there, a bright smile on her face as she updated him on how her day was going.

But not today.

He exited his art studio and listened.

She wasn't in their room, but in hers.

Yes, she had her own room even though they both slept in the one they shared each night.

A smile slowly make its way to his face.

 

**- Obliteration of Mine -**

 

_"Babe, I need my own room."_

_They were laying on the library couch, both quiet and not doing anything besides holding each other._

_"Your own room?"_

_She shifted and turned so she was facing his chest instead of the room. Her breath was cool on his neck._

_"Yeah, you know for when I need space."_

_He tensed and pushed her backwards, over the edge of the couch so he could look at her properly._

_She shrieked out in laughter, her legs locking onto his so she wouldn't fall. Not that he would ever think about letting her._

_Her laugh made him smile as an earlier promise of 'not jumping to conclusions' came to mind._

_He calmed himself._

_"Space?"_

_She rolled her eyes playfully, "Yes, space. I live with you and your siblings, Nik. Newsflash, you have a lot of siblings!"_

_His smile widened._

_"I mean they just keep popping up out of thin air, I honesty don't even think Frasier is really your sister.."_

_He pushed her further back off the couch and she laughed out again._

_"Frasier?"_

_"Okay okay! It's Freya! It's Freya! Let me back up before I fall you big goof!"_

_His cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much, but he didn't really mind._

_"Insulting me and my family, wow. Very gutsy."_

_"Oh, man. I'm hurt! If they're your family, what am I?"_

_He pulled back to him suddenly and rolled her onto her back as he came to hover above her._

_"My World."_

_Her cheeks flush, but she couldn't let him win._

_"Well, your World needs a room."_

 

**-  Obliteration of Mine -**

 

And so he gave it to her, naturally, of course.

That's where he was heading right now. He bounded to the top of the stairs, skipping them completely.

He lightly tapped his knuckles on the door because, that's right, he promised he would knock before entering.

"Come in." her voice sounded and he followed her instructions once more.

His mouth opened to speak, but he couldn't.

It was beautiful and so was she.

Caroline turned to face him and she grinned when she seen his expression.

"Do you like it?" she asked as she set her paint brush down.

Klaus blinked. "I...you painted that?"

"Well duh, you old goof. Of course I did, do you like it?"

Klaus blinked once more. "You painted me?"

She huffed and made her way over to him, curling her arms around his neck. "It's bad, isn't it?", her voice was soft.

He react to that and he curled her his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to hers.

"Sweetheart, it's beautiful. I don't know what to say.... I can't put it into words."

Caroline giggled, "Well, it's not done. A bit more blending, a few more highlights and it'll be yours to keep."

His eyes widened a bit and she laughed again.

"Thank you...this means more than you can possibly imagine."

"Well, you're welcome," she beamed "It's not like it took me hundreds of years to complete or anything." she teased.

Klaus' smile widened and he kissed her again. "You are truly something else, Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson."

She scoffed at his formality, but the blush rising on her cheeks was unmistakable. "That's _Mrs._ Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson to you."


End file.
